


The Monsters in the Dark

by Lilian_Lav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, interactive story, very weird character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Lav/pseuds/Lilian_Lav
Summary: Well this is an interactive story in which you can follow the misadvetures of "Rachel" and ask question to find out more about her little house, the inhabitants, about Rachel herself and even help her out in difficult situations through the comment section of the story.I hope you will enjoy this little story





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know that this is the introduction of Rachel which probably not that exciting. I still hope that you enjoy this little chapter. Please don't ask more than two question per person as to many questions might scare "Rachel" away.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and one more thing, english is not my native language so sorry for all the little mistakes that you will see.

Good Day.

Who are you?

 

You probably are wondering who I am.

My name is not importent. But I would love to be called Rachel. I hope you can do that. My hobbies are playing games, reading and listening to musik. But it would be even more fun if I could enjoy them with someone else.

I can't. I live all alone in a house. I don't know how I got there but I don't really care either. 

It's really weird. It has two floors, a basement and an attic. I know this even though I have never been there. Never before have I been anywhere else but the 1st floor. I like it here. I have a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. Oh and a lot of pictures of weird creatures!

 

I like them.  
The pictures I mean though I am curious what they are. Maybe I will get to meet them one day. Doesn't that sound fun?

You know I have been very lonley latly. There is nobody to talk to, as they don't want to speak to me. They always hide when I try. So I am glad that you at least are willing to talk to me.

I hope we can get along but for now I will say goodbye.

 

 

Thank you for listening.


	2. The People in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rachel" tells about some paculiour changes in the house once she started talking to you.

Good day.

How are you? 

I am so happy that you have returned! You see thinks have been starting to change since the last time I started talking to you. 

I believe I already mentioned that I was not alone in this home. Even though I never see them I know they are there. I can hear them, I can feel their eyes on me sometimes. I believe they finally want to meet me too they're just...shy! That's probably it! 

I mean they did start coming to the 1st floor. They never did that before! Isn't that great?! Finally, maybe I will make new friends. What do you think? Do you think they are nice? I sure hope so!  
...  
...  
...  
…  
Hey, do you have any fears? I have a lot! I fear insects, most specifically bees and wasps, syringes and the darkness. I don't like the darkness at all. I feel like there is something hiding there ready to strike once I close my eyes. That's why sleep with a small damp light in my room. I also lock myself inside if my fear gets really bad.

But there is always something inside the room. Looming over me, waiting until I fall asleep. I know it's there. Sometimes I can feel it's big hand running through my hair. I like it. I feel safe if it does that. It reminds me of better days. But it never stays, whenever I open my eyes it disappears without a trace. I made sure to put a chair next to my bed so it can sit there and watch after that.

I guess that is the only other friend I have here. Even though we don't talk I like it's company. I don't even know it's name so I decided to call him Sam. After an imaginary friend I once had. He was really nice, even though he was not a good person. At least he was gentle with me as a child.   
…  
…  
…  
…  
You know I have been thinking. Would come here next time too? Will you talk to me? Is this a good idea? 

 

Thank you for listening.


	3. Lilith...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Rachel' met one of the inhabitants of this house.

Good day.

It's been a while since we talked and things have...changed...  
I met someone from upstairs. It was a short talk but we did talk. I found out that her name is Lilith and she likes tea. A lot! She says the only reason she actually comes down here is for the tea…if I am being honest it hurts to hear. She even told me that she would rather avoid me because she doesn't like my face.   
…  
….  
…..Is there something wrong with my face?

Can you even see my face?

Would you even like it if you did?

Would you hate it?

I'd wish you would answer me...but at the same time I don't know if I want you to. Just you listening would be alright...

Anyway, Lilith said that she lives on the second floor. 

I don't think she wants me up there.

Should I go?

Should I stay?

 

What do you think?

By the way, the last few nights I found chocolate near my bed when I wake up. I think Sam likes the chair. 

It tastes good, the chocolate I mean. I can taste the sugar and the milk as well the cacao fruit. It tastes like chocolate is suppose to. I wish I could share it but I don't think Lilith would like it and I haven't figured out how to give you stuff.

 

 

I have started to lock myself in more often now.   
…  
….  
…..  
…...I just don't like the darkness. 

 

Thank you for listening.


End file.
